Darren Wilden (Book Character)
Darren Wilden is a former Rosewood police officer. He was in charge of the investigation of the death of "Alison" DiLaurentis. Physical Appearance Darren Wilden has brown hair and green eyes. He has also been described to be very muscular, and can be a model on a calendar. Biography Darren is quite young for holding a relatively strong position on the police force. In fact, his classmates were Melissa Hastings, Jason DiLaurentis, and Ian Thomas. He and Jason were best friends and they both despised Ian. Darren was notorious for being a huge troublemaker in high school. Aria once caught him stealing from other people's lockers when she sneaked into Rosewood Day High to get a glimpse of Jason. Therefore, it's quite a surprise to Hanna when he shows up at her doorstep to question her about her stolen bracelet from Tiffany's. When Hanna gets into even more trouble, Darren takes a bribe from Ms. Marin to clear her record. The bribe is essentially an affair. He occasionally stays at the Marin household overnight. When the body of "Alison" is found, Darren is put in charge of the investigation. He constantly interrogates the girls and keeps a very close eye on them. He seems to get the sense that they know much more than they are letting on. He gains a big break in the case when the first "A" implicates Ian Thomas for Ali's murder. He is oddly expressive when new developments arrive in Ian's trial and is extremely angry when Ian is allowed to go under house arrest. He is further infuriated after the defendant goes missing. When Spencer tells him that she found Ian's body in the woods behind her family's estate, he arrives only to find the body is missing. He wonders if the girls are lying to him at first, but a new concern quickly arises. The DiLaurentises have moved into a neighboring town to oversee Ian's trial. Unbeknownst to anyone but the DiLaurentises, Darren is in charge of keeping "Courtney" DiLaurentis's existence a secret. He soon worries if she might have had anything to do with Ian's disappearance and searches the woods on his own. When the girls nearly fall victim to a fire in the woods in "Killer," they claim to have seen Alison. Desperate to keep Courtney's identity under wraps, Darren tells an overexcited press that the girls are doing this for attention. He discovers Emily's investigation of his past: he was a member of an Amish community in Lancaster and he had a girlfriend named Leah Zook. Leah disappeared during her rumspringa, which coincided with Darren's departure from the community as well. Apparently the two fought and she vanished afterwards. Though Emily is convinced he had something to do with it, he tells her that he wished he knew where she was. Eventually another suspect is caught and the DiLaurentises announce the existence of another child. However, Darren is not totally satisfied with the suspect they have. The evidence simply doesn't add up and he wants to question Courtney further. Unfortunately for him, she is unwilling to talk and ignores his requests for an interview. Melissa brings her concerns about Courtney's involvement to his attention but he brushes her off. Darren is shocked to later find that the girls have become quite close with Courtney in such a short amount of time. His suspicions of the DiLaurentis twin rises and eventually she is revealed to be the real Alison and the killer of her twin. He is currently dating Melissa (as of Twisted) and plans to leave Rosewood and live with her. He is retiring from the Rosewood Police Force and is securing a job as an art museum security guard. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Antagonist Category:People with Affairs Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Males Category:Rosewood Day Alum (books) Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Acquaintances of Courtney DiLaurentis